The Forsaken
by Blackest Rabbit
Summary: Heredero al mas grande reino de todos. Sin embargo necesita saber verdades. Verdades que lo llevan a un destino lleno de sangre y de días llenos de oscuridad. El olvidado se hace llamar, y nos cuenta esta historia. Dejen reviews!
1. La Legión Roja

_**The Forsaken**__  
_

_Solo camino sobre cadáveres _

_Y mi presencia pasa por lo años _

_Nadie mira, nadie escucha _

_Son como yo, olvidados. _

* * *

- CAPITULO I -

La Legión Roja

No sé por donde empezar este libro, tal vez estaría bien desde que nací… cuando pasé mis mejores años, cuando podía ver el hermoso y eterno color azul. Azul, mí añorado azul. Nunca pensé extrañarlo tanto, nunca pensé que se volvería una obsesión, después de pasar todos estos años en la oscuridad, mi compañera. Tan silenciosa, embriagante en un principio e insoportable cuando sientes que tu presencia en este mundo no tiene sentido.

Veo pasar a las personas y sus efímeras vidas llenas de complicaciones, angustias, tristezas, alegrías, tan hermosas para ser descifradas cuando me alimento de ellas. Cada esencia de una bella dama o de un caballero, pasa a ser parte de mí. Subsisto de ellas, de sus almas, de sus pesares… cada siglo recorre mi cuerpo y sus conocimientos.

Yo nunca fui así, es decir, tenía una vida mortal, como la de mis innumerables presas. Tuve una familia, hermanos, alguien a quien amar, y un reino… el mejor de todos, el más hermoso, el más codiciado. Déjenme contarles mi historia, mi vida y como me abrí hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Fui el 4to de 8 hermanos, y el designado a llevar la corona de Moodor. Mis cualidades no pasaron desapercibidas pues desde los 14 años llevaba las cuentas de la economía del reino; dominaba las letras y artes. Pensaba en convertirme en monje o algo por el estilo, pero mas tarde cuando el corazón llama, me daría cuenta que era por entonces un niño. Y como todo un niño, todo lo tomaba de buena manera, hasta llevar las cuentas de la economía de Moodor me parecía un juego muy interesante, que claro, dejo a los buitres del consejo de ancianos sin nada que robar.

Mis años se pasaron en una tranquilidad profunda, aunque con un conflicto en mi interior, que se calmaba cada que me escapaba a otros lugares fuera del castillo, o cuando me enfrentaba a mi tutor en defensa, mi querido Borophir, quien también sentía una fascinación indescriptible por el arte, así como yo. Él decía que matar lo podía hacer cualquiera, pero cuando combinabas el arte y la muerte, estabas creando el arte de matar, y eso era hermoso. Amaba pasar todo el resto del día con mi maestro, aprendí de él muchas cosas… hasta que no supe más de él. Nunca me dijeron por qué desapareció, por qué dejo todo… por qué me dejo a mí.

Después que se fue mi maestro, las horas se hacían mas largas y no me bastaba con solo abarrotarme de quehaceres en el reino, tampoco las artes, ni pintar, ni contradecir o explicarles de mis criterios al consejo de ancianos y los de la orden sagrada, aplacaban mi incomodidad. Me había convertido en un desconocido en mi castillo, pues tampoco estaba en él. Escapaba muy seguido, por no decir, siempre. ¿A dónde iba? Eso es simple… iba a donde podía ser libre ¿libre de qué? Pues no sé, libre del castillo, libre de la prisión dentro de mí… lo más lejos posible.

Esa mañana desperté en el castillo, rodeado de sabanas de ceda, la más suave, confeccionada por los tejedores de mi reino, el mejor de todos. Estaba despierto, pero no me levantaba, no tenía ganas de seguir un día más en el castillo, por lo que la idea de otro escape me sonaba demasiado bien. "Manos a la obra" dije, e inmediatamente me aliste, tomé la espada que Borophir me había regalado, me dijo que con ella ganó su primera batalla y con ella defendía a Moodor. Tome algunas provisiones, de los almacenes del castillo… "uno o dos paquetes que faltasen, no los matará de hambre" decía en mis pensamientos, mientras alistaba mi caballo, que por supuesto, me lo regalo Borophir.

Mientras salía del reino a galope me acordaba de Borophir, como de costumbre. Recordé esta vez, cuando era apenas un niño de 7 años, a quien le presentaban a su tutor de defensa; un caballero de por lo menos dos metros, ojos azules intensos, cabello dorado como el sol, amarrado con una cinta que era regalo de su difunta hija. Dicen que la primera impresión dice mucho de las personas, pues la de Borophir me dejo anonadado. Desde ese día quise ser él; grande, fuerte, sabio… creo que yo también le caía muy bien, pues en una conversación él me dijo, que yo le recordaba a uno de sus hijos fallecido.

La vida de Borophir no fue siempre servir al reino de Moodor, lo supe por muchos rumores. Su pasado fue horrible, toda su familia; esposa y sus 5 hijos fueron asesinados por La Legión Roja, una secta de sanguinarios, los más despiadados y guardianes del reino Brahja, nuestro peor enemigo. Él presencio la muerte de su familia, y juró venganza y muerte a todo ese clan de sanguinarios. Desde ese entonces peleó solo, buscando a cada integrante de dicha legión, pero nunca encontró a uno. Se decía que solo salían de noche y nunca iban solos, peleaban y comían en la oscuridad. Así que una noche él se aventuró; decidido a encontrarlos en una cueva en los límites del reino de Brahja. Con espada en mano entró en la cueva, sigilosamente caminando por entre cadáveres sintió la presencia de personas luchando, entonces corrió hasta donde provenían esos ruidos. Al acercarse los ruidos se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores…

La historia termina en ese párrafo, nunca me contaron el por qué esos gritos desgarradores. Lo que si sé, es que en esa batalla se encontraba mi padre, solo, pues sus demás soldados yacían muertos en el suelo, desangrados, supongo yo, por el filo de la espada enemiga. Cuando las esperanzas parecían acabarse, Borophir ayudo a mi padre, y los dos acabaron con ese grupo de sanguinarios. En ese momento mi padre le estuvo muy agradecido. Lo nombro líder de la legión sagrada y prometió darle más batallas contra La Legión Roja, luchando hombro a hombro… nació así una amistad muy fuerte entre mi padre y Borophir, y de hecho, fue mi padre quien dispuso que Borophir fuese mi maestro.

Borophir y mi padre, Valader, fueron los guerreros mas temerarios de todo el reino, se dice que arrasaron con toda La Legión Roja. Los dos, constituían el arma más poderosa del reino, pero a la partida de Borophir, no solo se creó un caos dentro de La Legión Sagrada, sino que el horror empezó de nuevo. La Legión Roja, no había desaparecido, todo había sido un engaño, ellos se encontraban "dormidos" esperando que estos temerarios cesaran de cazarlos. Y así, empezaron a saciar su sed de venganza devastando muchos pueblos de Moodor, dejando todo en ruinas, y sangre por doquier.

Mi madre siempre se preocupaba por mí, cuando regresaba al castillo. Temía que me encontraran los de La Legión Roja, e hicieran algo de mí. "¿algo?... algo sería poco, si se enteran que soy sucesor a la corona de Moodor" respondía con sarcasmo, mientras veía a mi madre pálida de horror, y a mis hermanas menores regañarme por hacer sufrir a mi madre. La verdad es que no me daba miedo el enfrentarme a La Legión Roja, creo que era debido a mi valentía juvenil por ese entonces. Sin embargo, llevaba una corazonada que al encontrar a esos sanguinarios, encontraría también a mi maestro, enfrentándolos, despedazando sus cabezas con esa hermosa danza de muerte, con su espada.

Mientras me acordaba de más cosas, sentía como mi corazón se presionaba en mi pecho, sentía una tristeza muy grande, pero a la vez mucha furia dentro de mí. Furia que esperaba ser liberada. Incliné mi cuerpo y galopé más fuerte, alcanzando el ocaso que se ponía frente a mis ojos. "Que hermoso…" pensé por un momento que las cosas mas insignificantes pueden darte tranquilidad, como el ocaso que presenciaba en ese momento, y que nunca volvería a ver.

La noche cayo sobre un monte, no sabía donde estaba, pero lo que sí podía estar seguro, era que aún me encontraba dentro de Moodor. Mi seguridad, hizo que pasara la noche en ese monte, y dormir al aire libre. "Tal vez, sentir la naturaleza me haría calmar un poco" pensé. Me tendí sobre el pasto llano, y cerré mis ojos esperando que llegase pronto la mañana y proseguir mi viaje hacia lo desconocido… eso creí. Pero mí sueño fue interrumpido cuando alcancé a oír, que alguien andaba por los matorrales. Mi corazón se aceleró de un solo golpe, no sé si era de susto, o porque estaba emocionado de blandir mi espada.

Iba camuflándome por entre los arbustos, siendo mi única luz el resplandor de la luna, que me iluminaba. Para sorpresa mía, no paso a ser más que una bella pueblerina practicando tiro al blanco con su arco. Me hubiese ido a dormir, de no ser por los movimientos tan precisos y hermosos de esa dama. Era como la danza que hacía mi maestro con su espada; lo llamaba "la danza de la muerte" cuando combinabas el arte y la sed por matar. "Cuando logras obtenerlo, tus movimientos se vuelven como un hechizo… nadie escapa, nadie sobrevive" recordaba lo que decía Borophir. Mis sentidos estaban siendo controlados por esos movimientos, prácticamente era como un hechizo… hasta que la flecha rozo mi rostro, y me despertó de aquella bella fantasía.

No terminaba reaccionar del todo, cuando el rostro de la bella pueblerina con arco y flecha apuntaba hacia mí. Apareció tan repentinamente, que la impresión hizo que me cayera tendido al pasto. No sabía como reaccionar, y por lo que veía la bella pueblerina no pensaba bajar su arco… y lo que era peor, tenía el presentimiento que esa flecha que rozo mi rostro lo tiro a propósito, y esta flecha que me apuntaba, si daría en el blanco…

- sanguijuela…

Mi reacción en ese entonces, no era buena, pero logré captar que sanguijuela se refería a La Legión Roja. Así que, traté de convencerla que no pertenecía a ese grupo de sanguinarios, pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. No le podía decir que era el príncipe de Moodor, pues o no me creería o estallaría a carcajadas, y no me sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para que una bella dama se burlase de mi.

- estas equivocada, no pertenezco a ese sucio grupo de sanguinarios.

- … yo no lo creo así, sanguijuela. Sino te mato a ti, seguro iras por más de los tuyos.

Pronto saque mi espada, cuando sentí que dispararía contra mí, su flecha. Mi reacción rápida logró romper su flecha y salvarme de una posible muerte. Había soñado que mi primera batalla sería contra un sanguinario, pero jamás con una mujer. Aunque para ser exactos, estaba en bastante desventaja.

- ¡¡¡ sanguijuela!!!

La impresión de mi espada, hizo que se exaltara. No sé en que momento saco su espada, tan igual a la mía, y empezamos a luchar. "la muerte y el arte son una misma en el campo de batalla" recordaba sin cesar las palabras de mi maestro, cuando veía cada movimiento de esa mujer. Comparado a mis movimientos tan bruscos y torpes, las de ella eran simplemente un arte, todos calculados, todos como una danza.

- nunca luche contra una sanguijuela tan torpe.

- es porque no lo soy. ¿No me has escuchado, cierto?

Pensé que había muchas matanzas en todo el reino, a manos de estos sanguinarios. Cuando llegase el día que me coronen, tendría que ver por el bienestar de todos mis pueblos, como este, pensé.

- ningún lado es seguro en las noches, con esas sanguijuelas vivas, rondando por las aldeas, y con sed de sangre.

- ¿con sed de sangre¿A que te refieres con lo que acabas de decir?

- forastero¿Acaso no conoces lo que verdaderamente son? El castillo de Moodor sabe bien, quienes son La Legión Roja. Ellos son los señores de la oscuridad, jamás los verás en el día, porque duermen en ataúdes que los protegen… pero en las noches, se levantan con sed de sangre, se alimentan de ella. Así subsisten, y así nosotros morimos. Su fuerza es incomparable… y tú llevas la espada de uno de ellos.

* * *

Esta historia la hice hace buen tiempo, y pues, aúnno la he terminado por alguna razón. 

Les explico a como va esto. No solo es género Vampiresco, no señores, pues esta mesclado con figuras épicas de la Edad Media, porque así me gusta. Tiene mucha influencia de "Vittorio el Vampiro" obra de Anne Rice (nótese mi favoritismo).

Espero les agrade, este pequeño "libro" como así yo lo he hecho tiene tres partes: **_The Forsaken_**, **_Enelya_**, y otro libro (que aún no tengo el nombre, pero creo que se llamara **_Knights Nigthmare_**). Y si, es como una trilogía, siempre me han gustado así, y así como yo escribo. En fin, si lo leen, dejen reviews


	2. Enelya, La Dama del Arco

**The Forsaken**

Solo camino sobre cadáveres

Y mi presencia pasa por lo años

Nadie mira, nadie escucha

Son como yo, olvidados.

* * *

- CAPITULO II -

Enelya, La Dama del Arco

Me levante exaltado, había tenido una pesadilla. Una de esas pesadillas en las que parecen tan reales, que cuando te levantas sientes que verdaderamente te ha sucedido… o está por pasar. Soñé con sangre a mí alrededor, y con mucha oscuridad que albergaba todo este ser… soñé también con Borophir, pero con una apariencia distinta, los ojos que tenía eran diferentes a los que yo conocía, y su piel era demasiado pálida, semejante al color de un muerto.

Ese sueño, me había prevenido de lo que se avecinaba, pero en ese entonces estaba tan confundido. Confundido con lo que había dicho la dama del arco, y con lo que había soñado esa noche. Todo parecía estar avanzando demasiado rápido en ese instante, que creía desaparecer en un pequeño instante de tiempo… ser olvidado, quizá. Pero algo me hizo reaccionar rápido y ubicarme en el espacio, volver a pisar tierra, de la que parecía tan distante.

Estaba en una cabaña, tendido sobre una cama dura, de sabanas toscas, no tenían comparación con las de mi castillo. El espacio era tan reducido que a mi costado se encontraba una letrina, sin embargo todo estaba limpio. Al parecer estaba en la cabaña de la mujer del arco. Ya había dado un gran paso, eso pensé. No recordaba con exactitud lo que sucedió, y menos como llegué a este lugar, así que cada cosa que encontrase significado en esa pequeña cabaña, era un gran avance.

- veo que su majestad, el príncipe a tenido un agradable sueño¿no es así?

Ese sarcasmo, me recordaba mucho a mi… sentí en ese momento como mi madre se angustiaba, cada que yo jugaba sarcásticamente en alguna conversación, que giraba entorno de mi vida. Pero algo en sus palabras hizo que detuviese por un instante mi respiración ¿Cómo sabía que era príncipe? Siempre fui precavido con mi identidad, a los lugares que fuese nunca decía mi nombre, era prácticamente un desconocido. Pronto la impresión de que se revelase mi identidad, se volvió algo de vida o muerte… nadie debía saber quien era, al menos nadie fuera de mi castillo.

No sabía que hacer, y la desesperación corría como gotas de sudor por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía como esa mujer miraba dentro de mí todos mis miedos. Y esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro; parecía burlarse de este príncipe cobarde.

- su majestad desea saber, el por qué sé que por sus venas lleva sangre real. ¿O es que acaso ya lo ha recordado? Tal ves la fuerte impresión de la noche hizo que se le olvidaran las cosas.

Tanta belleza solo podía ser maligna, pensé. Pero las cosas estaban hechas, yo no recordaba con exactitud lo que pasó. Tenía razón, la impresión hizo que me olvidara muchas cosas.

En ese momento mientras observaba como levantaba mi espada del suelo y la juntaba con la suya, deseaba saber que pasó con exactitud esa noche. Recordé vagamente hablar sobre espada, mi espada que esta vez, era colocada frente a mi… me vino a la mente Borophir, he inmediatamente voltee mi cabeza para ver el rostro de esa mujer y sentí un aspecto familiar. La sonrisa en su rostro me hizo pensar, que lo que tenía en mente, era cierto… no había necesidad de preguntarle, solo de mirar la realidad.

- me parezco mucho a él¿verdad? Ser hija de una sanguijuela no es prácticamente algo que me enorgullece. Y mucho menos cargar con esta espada y arco… al menos tú solo tienes la espada.

- yo… no entiendo prácticamente nada.

- déjame decirte las verdades de Moodor y con lo que lidiarás al convertirte en rey… mi querido príncipe.

No estaba muy seguro, si esta conversación llegaría a un lado, pero había sentido desde muchos años, que Moodor y en especial mi padre, me ocultaba muchos secretos. Para empezar Valadir, mi padre, no era un ejemplo como tal. La única vez que se preocupó por mí, fue darme como tutor a Borophir, pero nunca me dio afecto. Más allá de sus luchas y su sed de expandir su reino; estaba La Legión Roja, su gran obsesión. Siempre que preguntaba por ellos, él nunca me respondía, siempre evadía cada pregunta mía, por lo que busque en Borophir un padre sustituto… y lo encontré. Nada era más feliz que pasar mis días con él, había soñado infinitas veces, que Borophir era mi padre legítimo, pero inmediatamente volvía a la realidad cuando visitaba a mi padre en sus aposentos. Borophir tampoco hablaba mucho de mi padre, ni de su gran amistad que se suponía era una leyenda, por lo que eran llamado "los temerarios". Cuando pasó un mes desde la última vez que lo vi en el castillo, pensé que tal vez se encontraba cazando más sanguinarios, y eso me llenaba de orgullo. Hasta que en una de las visitas a mi padre, antes de entrar a sus aposentos escuche la conversación con un viejo sabio. Lo llamaban traidor a Borophir, describiéndolo como espía… desde ese momento jamás volví a entrar a los aposentos del rey, y tampoco quise escuchar delante de mí que dijeran que mi maestro era traidor. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba que si lo era, por dejarme solo…

- entonces prosigue…

Y entonces ella prosiguió. Envaino su espada, y se sentó al filo de la cama, mirándome a los ojos.

Olvida todo lo que has escuchado, todo lo que has visto, olvida lo que una ves Borophir te afirmo, porque de su boca no salio ninguna afirmación. Yo soy Enelya, la dama del arco… la única hija legítima de Borophir. No hubo antes o después, no hubo más hijos que yo. Esa noche yo apenas tenía 1 año de nacida, pero en mi casa había 5 niños, hijos de parientes de mi madre que habían sido devorados por la oscuridad, pero que sin embargo cuidaban de los suyos, detrás de las sombras. Mi padre y mi madre, habían salido, y yo quede bajo el cuidado de la matrona de la aldea, pero los 5 niños permanecieron en mi casa. Cuando la noche llegó, la matrona sintió que el lugar no era seguro, y huyo con un bebe en sus brazos hacia rumbo desconocido, salvándola de una tragedia sin nombre alguno.

- espera un momento Enelya, si eso es cierto, entonces…

Quise saber más, tenía tantas preguntas, pero ella solo me tapo la boca con un solo dedo.

- no tengas miedo, ni reniegues del lugar de donde provienes, porque por tu sangre corre sangre maldita… Tu padre, Valadir el temerario, con su sed de matar sanguijuelas, fue a parar a mi aldea; la aldea de mi padre y de mi madre. En su demencia por destruir a los caminantes de la noche, creyó que la aldea era un albergue de sanguinarios, de personas que se abrieron hacia la oscuridad, que podían caminar bajo el abrigo de la noche, y que se alimentaban de sangre humana. Prendió fuego a cada cabaña que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, descuartizo a cada poblador, a cada niño muerto lo tiro a los perros para que acabasen con sus pequeños cuerpos. Para cuando mi padre y mi madre habían llegado, la aldea estaba sumida en escombros, a excepción de mi cabaña. ¿Sabes lo que pasó ahí? Los niños por miedo habían afirmado ser hijos de sanguijuelas, y frente a los ojos de mis padres, Valadir les cortó la cabeza y los cuerpos los echo a los perros… mi madre, gritó porque pensaba que yo me encontraba ahí o que ya estaba muerta. Mi padre corrió con ella para matar a Valadir, pero no contaban con alguna arma que los defendiera. Los dos cayeron al piso abatidos por los golpes de los guardias de Valadir. Con el cuerpo molido, mi madre fue violada por todos sus guardias, y mi padre dejado al borde de la muerte…

- ¡no puede ser!

Me alce con furia, y al enredarme con las sabanas fui a parar al piso. Y lloré, no por el dolor. Lloré por la verdad, lloré frente a la verdad que Enelya destapa frente a mis ojos ciegos. Moodor y mi padre, me cegaron siempre, y ahora me encontraba aquí, frente a lo que era la realidad.

Sentía como esa furia invadía de nuevo todo mi cuerpo, pero también sentí el calor del abrazo humano, que nunca antes había sentido. Mi madre nunca me lo proporcionó. Y ahora esta dama, me lo proporcionaba, hundiendo sus senos en mi espalda… tan tibia, tan suave.

- si puede ser, majestad…. Las heridas del cuerpo fueron sanadas gracias a los padres de los 5 niños decapitados. Así es, mi padre fue salvado por sanguijuelas. Sanguijuelas a quienes no solo ya les habían arrebatado la vida, sino también a sus hijos mortales. Esa noche mi padre y las 10 sanguijuelas juraron venganza. Moodor y Valadir pagarían caro, el atrevimiento de despertar la furia de los ahí presentes. Luego seguir el rastro de Valadir, no fue difícil, solo tenían que seguir los pueblos en ruina, hasta que llegaron a una cueva. Y esa cueva se convertiría en lo que ellos necesitarían para dar comienzo a su venganza. Lo demás tú lo debes saber…

- Borophir salva a mi padre. En agradecimiento le otorga la legión sagrada… ¿te refieres a eso?

- así es. La venganza corrió desde ese día, hasta el día de hoy.

- ¿a que te refieres¿A que tipo de venganza?.. Aún no me has dicho todo lo que sabes. ¿Dónde esta Borophir?

- el te debe haber querido mucho como para dejarte vivo, y para darte esa espada que traes. Si tanto deseas volverlo a ver, regresa a tu castillo. Y protege a los tuyos. Hazlo antes que sea muy tarde, pues ahora sabes lo que la noche trae consigo. Cabalga rápido ahora que el alba te acompaña.

- ¿y tu? Que harás Enelya… ¿acaso, seguir practicando con tu arco?

- ¿que te parece la idea de un acompañante?

- la idea me es… excelente.

Seguimos el camino en compañía del alba. Yo retornaba a Moodor, para saber más, para ver si todo lo que Enelya había dicho era cierto, aunque muy dentro de mí sabía que sí lo era. Sin embargo no quería apresurarme. Todo el camino la pase en silencio, tratando de formar una especie de táctica o idear algo; estaba tan ensimismado conmigo mismo que olvidé que estaba en compañía de la dama del arco. En un principio me pareció que su compañía podría ser muy grata. Al pasar las horas, logré percatarme que Enelya se traía algo entre manos. La conocía solo una noche, pero su aptitud cuando se presento ante mí y sus ojos me hacían ver que tenía mucha sed de venganza…

No sabía lo que sucedería en ese castillo. Desconocía de toda la verdad, y aún a pesar de saber que Borophir era una sanguijuela, lo seguía queriendo. No sabía como se había convertido en uno, se me venía a la mente la conversación de mi padre con ese viejo sabio, la palabra "traidor… era un espía" retumbaba mi cerebro

* * *

¡Omg, me había olvidado de subir éste capítulo! 

Gracias a DarkCam por hacerme recordar, espero que te guste el capítulo, y gracias denuevo por el apoyo. Pasaré a leer tus historias. Oh, por cierto, si que se sabe como se llama el maestro del protagonista, dale una leída y verás :)


	3. Wyrem de Brahja

* * *

  


_Sé que es raro que vuelva a resubir este capítulo, pero es que no me gustó como quedo el capitulo en sí, además de que, no tenía ese toque que me gusta, pensarán que es lo mismo, pero en verdad está muy cambiado, en especial el final, y consta de casi 3 hojas más que la antigua versión... _

_Y como perdí mis documentos por una formateada de pc, lo he vuelto a rehacer, y así quedará mejor. Solamente les digo, que quedarán 3 capítulos más o quien sabe! No se sorprendan si vuelvo a "remasterizar" los demás capítulos porque tengo algunas ideas que quedan mejor._

Ya saben que

* * *

**- CAPITULO III -**

Wyrem de Brahja

Junto con el ocaso llegaron los dos guerreros. Una dama de belleza incomparable y un caballero parecido a un ángel. Ambos reunidos en Moodor. Venganza y verdad eran sus únicos lemas. El tiempo los uniría y juzgaría sus destinos. Pero ese día, esa tarde que moría en las praderas de Moodor presenciaría sangre, y una pesadilla que se tornaba realidad.

Las puertas de Moodor se abrieron y junto con ella, la noche se hacia presente. "¡Dejen las puertas de Moodor abiertas!" pronuncie con la autoridad que demandaba ser el nuevo rey de Moodor. Sabía que no solo yo ingresaría por esas puertas; estaba dejando que pasaran los señores de la oscuridad. Lo había decido durante el viaje, quería saber las verdad a toda costa, y si esa pesadilla que tuve contenía sangre a mi alrededor, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo… quería sobre todo volver a ver a Borophir.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del castillo hacia la torre más alta, en donde me encontraría con Valadir, mi padre, a quien lo imaginaba totalmente enloquecido tratando de dar con el paradero de Borophir. Ahora entendía, el por qué, en los meses que ya no estaba; mi padre estaba totalmente vehemente con la presencia de Borophir, fue desde ese momento en el que lo noté tan diferente, tan distante, en especial, de mi. Algunas cosas se iban aclarando en mi mente, en tanto que escuchaba sonidos desgarradores que venían del patio. Mi pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, y no pude dejar de pensar en mi madre y mis hermanas, tal vez estarían ya muertas, y yo sería el culpable. Pero algo me hacía sentir seguro, ellas estaban bien, yo lo podía sentir.

Las espadas empezaban a sonar, los gritos, sangre. Ya habían entrado, ya estaban aquí, pensaba… era el momento en que todo esto terminaría, o tal vez no. "son ellos" susurro Enelya, e inmediatamente saco su espada cautelosamente, en tanto avanzábamos.

Pronto, logré percatarme que las espadas y gritos desgarradores se sentían muy cerca de nosotros, y aceleré el paso. Me sentía asediado, el ambiente era muy tenso y pesado, casi podía sentir la presencia de esas criaturas cerca de mi, en la sombra que nacía de mi figura y en los techos. Ellos podían salir de donde sea, y donde encuentren una puerta a la oscuridad. Por un momento, mi mente se nubló y se llenó de sangre. Era mi pesadilla, pero no la recordaba, más que a Borophir… pero ahora sé, que quien inicio todo esto, fui yo, ahora era la hora. Pero mis pasos se pararon, mis piernas no querían avanzar más, de pronto sentí miedo, y algo que me decía que me detenga.

- No te detengas majestad, ni mires hacia atrás… porque desde ahora, la oscuridad está a nuestro costado.

No pude detener el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, pues fue algo que no pude evitarlo. Y para mi sorpresa, no había luz, mas que la antorcha que había cogido en ese instante Enelya. Algo estaba mal, y lo sabía desde que los deje pasar por esa puerta. Los gritos se iban desvaneciendo como la luz de este pasillo. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes, no fue mucho, lo recuerdo. Cuando los abrí, a mi alrededor habían miles de luces color rojo, no, no era miles, talvez miles de millones. Estaban ahí, camuflándose en la oscuridad, solamente sus ojos rojos se diferenciaban del color negro de sus cuerpos. Me quede aturdido, tal vez no fue buena idea, pero ya estaba hecho. Tenía que seguir adelante, y acabar con todo esto.

- Prosigamos.

Era extraña esta sensación. Mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos, sentí mucha seguridad. Estaba cerca de esas criaturas, pero no nos hacían nada. Quise pensar que quien me estaba cuidando era Borophir. Estaba seguro que estaba ahí, observándome, protegiéndome, como siempre. El era ya uno de ellos, pero aún así lo seguía queriendo, el hecho de que era un sanguinario, no cambiaría en nada, el que me haya enseñado todo lo que sé, y se convirtiese en un padre para mí. Por todo eso, no me importaba mas nada, que saber la verdad, y para el… su venganza.

Cuando llegamos a la parte mas alta de la torre, esperaba encontrar a guardias que asegurasen la entrada a ese lugar, pero no había nadie, solo dos antorchas alumbraban la entrada al aposento del rey. Era una puerta enorme, y la única en la que no habían entrado esas criaturas.

Me adelante a Enelya y empuje la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, la cual se abrió, antes de que yo hiciera algo. Caí al suelo bruscamente, pero me repuse con gran agilidad, la cual me sorprendió a mi mismo. Y ante mí la escena que vi, nunca más la volvería a olvidar. Ni los años que pasaron sobre mi existencia.

Varios cadáveres de los que fueron la Legión Sagrada yacían en el suelo de piedra, desangrados. La sangre corría por todos los rincones del aposento del rey. Había habido una lucha. Una lucha de la cual no ganaron… y en toda la escena que se quedaba impregnada en mi memoria, escuché jaleos y unos sonidos extraños. Mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron, lo que nunca debieron buscar. Era un tumulto de capas rojas en el suelo, devorando a un último caballero, que alcazaba reconocer, era… era mi hermana mayor: Erthal. La hermosa y fuerte Erthal, tan astuta e inteligente, tan humilde y honrada, tan alegre y amable, tan… débil ahora, que mi memoria de todos los años con ella se desvanecían tan rápido como llegaban a mi mente. Así como llegó a mi mente la imagen de todos mis hermanos y hermanas menores a los cuales debía cuidar, los recuerdos de momentos felices que se teñían de rojo, de sus propias sangres… era pánico, impotencia y culpabilidad, lo que me impedía hacer algo para salvarlos cuando ellos pedían mi ayuda… no podía hacer nada ni siquiera mover un solo músculo de mis pies, manos. No podía siquiera, gritar… mi mente se nubló y de mis ojos rodaron pequeñas lágrimas. Yo había permitido todas esas muertes. Nadie mas que yo, y me culparía de ello, todos los días de mi existencia perpetua.

Culpaba ese momento que se detenía ante mis ojos, tan doloroso que los segundos se hacían minutos, tan doloroso que mis manos ardían por desenfundar mi espada, por degollarles las cabezas, por sacarles el corazón y por beber su sangre… sentir la satisfacción de lo que mis actos, igual al de ellos, causaran efecto de pánico, eso quería…

- ¡¡Sanguijuelas!!

Mi espada fue acompañada del arco, flecha y la decidida voz de Enelya, que apuntaba y acertaba potentemente a todas esas criaturas que se replegaban en la oscuridad de los muros, haciendo con sus capas rojas un gran escudo con mis pobres ataques. Sabía que no tenía sentido en esa lucha porque estábamos en desventaja. Había miles de ellos, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que quería era despedazarlos, extinguirles su nefasta existencia en este mundo mientras mas se iban parando. Era ese todo o nada, era arriesgarlo, me dije, con una sonrisa vehemente mientras mis espada apuñalaba a dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, once, veinte… ya no importaba el número ni mi ropa empapada de sangre fétida… era esa satisfacción de matarlos… si es que lo hacia… porque aún así, se volvían a levantar, y las fuerzas mías se agotaban.

Era imposible, aunque por un momento logré sonreír pues Enelya seguía luchando a mi espalda, con gran esfuerzo pero con decisión. Pero aunque nuestras ganas de matarlos fueran más que ellos, la verdad no le hacíamos ni el más leve daño.

- Ríndanse o morirán.

- Prefiero matarte y luego morir.

- ¡No me rendiré! ¡Ninguna maldita sanguijuela me matará!

- Son jóvenes idiotas… deberían saber que, ni arcos, ni flechas, ni espada, ni arma alguna puede matarnos... ya lo han visto, ni sus…

Algo había pasado, aquella sanguijuela se paralizó. En un momento no supe que sucedía, hasta que su estomago fue partido por la hoja de una espada que, en línea vertical avanzó hasta partirle la cabeza en dos mitades.

- … he ahí ustedes que se ocultan en las sombras… cobardes… ante los hermosos rayos del sol… he ahí nosotros que trabajamos de sol a sol… para matarlos a ustedes… he ahí ustedes, par de sucias sanguijuelas… que pronto tendrán un rey… un rey igual que ustedes… que ha de provenir de nosotros… y que los matará… he pues, ahí nosotros, ganaremos… he ahí ustedes sepultados y destinados a no salir más de sus tumbas… he nosotros hijos del hombre…

- ¡Erthal!

- … he ahí el hijo del hombre.

Si la felicidad nunca la hubiera conocido, ese momento lo conocí. Quizás también, porque Erthal era muy fuerte, y esa fortaleza la alimentaba de su terquedad, inclusive para no querer morir y rehusarse a irse con la muerte.

- ¡Caballeros de las pesadillas, paren!

Al instante un gran camino se abrió entre el mar de esas criaturas, que inmediatamente se destapaban sus capas y mostraban sus respetos, para solamente dejar pasar una figura que iba avanzando hacia el trono del que, supuestamente, estaría sentado mi padre… hasta ese instante lo que pude ver era su espalda, pero cuando por fin se sentó, solo vi a un hombre joven y hermoso ataviado de majestuosas confecciones de ropa; me pareció ver mi propio reflejo, de no ser por el tono de su piel que era semejante al de un muerto y por sus ojos, de una tonalidad roja, casi, de un rojo sangre.

- ¿Imposible no es matarnos, verdad Erthal? ¿Imposible quizás sino lo hubieras soñado antes? ¿Acaso me equivoco?... pues ya lo creo que no. Pero fue imprudente de tu parte, si al saber que sucedería esto, dejaras a tu gente morir de esta forma, como le dicen ustedes… indigna.

- ¡Ustedes atacaron el reino de mi padre! ¡Quisieron matar a nuestro rey! ¡Yo debía protegerlo de ustedes, bastardos!

- Ah, por supuesto lo sabías todo… por supuesto sabías, que alguien nos dejo entrar a este reino, para saber la verdad de todo.

El silencio calló tan de repente y experimente un tipo de sensaciones que iban de nerviosismo hasta incomprensión, por lo que estaba sucediendo. En un principio era valentía, lo que se transformó en cobardía, luego vehemencia y ahora confusión plena. Y algo en mi interior, sabía que no terminaría de experimentar otro sentimiento más, solo que ese sujeto, parecía saber lo que se aproximaba.

- Quizás, Borophir nos ayude en a despejar esa confusión tuya, hijo de Valadir, el temerario… puedes pasar, ahora.

Voltee mi cuerpo hacia la entrada. No me importó observar que había miles de sanguinarios, eso no importó en lo absoluto. Lo que importaba en ese momento, era la dicha que inundó mis ojos. No lo podía creer… si mis ojos estaban viendo visiones, me hubiera encantando, que, en los días que me hizo falta, hubieran recreado una imagen perfecta de él… pero no estaba sólo, a su lado estaba mi padre, Valadir… y su rostro a contraste con el de Borophir me hizo hervir la sangre de odio, pero eso, inclusive no afecto el acto de Erthal de salir al frente con espada en mano y defender a mi padre, lo único que no esperaba era ver a Enelya, defender a su Borophir… inclusive pensaba que ella lo mataría con su flecha… pero aún mas sorprendente, cuando se interpuso en el ataque que Erthal dirigía ha Borophir, todo cambio…

- No te atrevas a matar a mi padre.

- ¡Cómo te atreves mocosa!

- Yo lo mataré.

Con un movimiento rápido apunto su arco y la flecha fue a dar en la garganta de su padre, atravesándola a tajo limpio, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y derrumbarlo entre sus rodillas. Todo quedó tan confuso y creo que todos, en ese momento, también… tan tarde era la reacción, que nadie se dio cuenta que en ese momento, la persona que estaba al lado de Borophir, ya no estaba ahí. Mi padre había salido corriendo tan ágil y tomando la espada, que arrebato de Erthal, fue hacia el trono con espada en mano y se la clavó en el pecho de ese sujeto que era parecido a mí. Sin embargo, si yo creía que iba a salir tanta sangre como emanaba de las otras criaturas con las que había peleado, o como a Borophir en ese momento… estaba equivocado. No hubo ni una sola gota, que yo recordase haber visto, ni siquiera un movimiento de sorpresa o de dolor disimulado como yo usualmente suelo hacerlo, ahora.

- ¡Majestad!

Creí pensar que todas esas criaturas se matarían a mi padre, por clavarla la espada al sujeto que decían su majestad, pero nadie hizo nada por acercarse, en cambio todos parecían reírse por la comisura de sus labios, mostrando una parte de sus colmillos. Y era cierto, pero no para él… ese sujeto… que pronto su cara amable, se transformó en una seria y molesta mientras se sacaba la espada, como cual astilla se impregna en tu dedo. Tuve la sensación que me la dirigía a mí, pero no era así cuando tomo del cuello de mi padre y lo levanto como si fuera una pluma.

- Todo un imbécil cuando te deje el trono de este reino…

- ¡T-tú no me dejaste nada! ¡T-tú lo abandonaste, sucia sanguijuela! ¡Yo me hice cargo de todo el reino mientras tú te dedicabas a alimentarte de la gente de nuestro pueblo!

Mientras la tensión subía, aproveche en acercarme a Enelya y Erthal para protegerlas, inclusive tuve cierta oportunidad de acercarme a Borophir… tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que estaba pasando, todo por lo que estaba pasando, pero había un gran problema, y eran dos: Enelya, lanzaba miradas de odio a su padre que, no mostraba rastros de herida; y Erthal estaba bastante mal por su perdida de sangre… y eso empezó a preocuparme mas que todo lo que sucedía, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, y con ese pensamiento, hice, probablemente, una de mis peores decisiones…

- … resiste Erthal… encontraré un antídoto para sanarte…

- ¡No! ¡No lo harás! ¡Cuando te conviertas en el nuevo rey, debes saber que nunca hay otra opción de vida! ¡Nunca!

Su cuerpo tan delicado calló entre mis manos, y no supe que hacer. Parecía que todos sabían lo que ocurría y yo no. Mi hermana me ocultaba cosas, Enelya me ocultaba cosas, Mi padre me ocultaba cosas, inclusive Borophir… ya no lo soportaba, quería respuestas, y sabía quien me las iba a dar, así que desenvaine mi espada y lo apunté hacia el sujeto que se parecía a mí y que al parecer estaba esperando este momento, y sería este momento por el cual, el disfrutaría y a la vez lo llevaría a la ruina, sin ni siquiera poder predecirlo.

- Quiero la verdad, ahora.

- Y la tendrás. Ahora, Valadir, no podrás ocultar mas la verdad con tu asquerosa lengua y viles mentiras a hijo… veamos cuan cierto es lo que dices… cuan cierto es que deseas mi corona y arrasas con mis súbditos, sin importar que ante ti pasen los de tu misma especie… simplemente penoso, como rey; pero primero me presento a ti: Soy el soberano del reino que ustedes temen, por excelencia, aquel que se alimenta de sus temores, y de su sangre… soy Wyrem de Brahja, padre de tu padre.

* * *

_Ya me conocen, con las explicaciones!_

_Verán que Erthal, jugará un rol importante en esta historia y en las que vendrán, sino... ¿por qué la describo tanto, no? Pues bien, ella formará parte de mi otra secuela **"Knights's Nightmares"**, y espero que les guste, pues se pondrá interesante cada vez más!_


End file.
